Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow
by AnimeSweetHeart7
Summary: The yyh guys are sent on a mission and come to find Kagome injured and unconcious in a tree. what will happen when they take her to Genkai? What surprises will the spirit detectives find out about the mysterious puzzle that is Kagome? Chap 6 finally up!
1. Finding the puzzle of Kagome

**Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow**

A group of 4 shadowed figures walked alone the foggy back trail through the deeper woods of the park. 3 were of average height and the 4th was slightly shorter than the others. From left to right there was a teen looking somewhere roughly around 17. He had slicked back black hair and gorgeous doughy brown eyes. He wore a plain white tee and jeans, his hands nonchalantly placed snugly into his pockets. The boy next to him was a bit taller and had long tousled red hair and wore a white tank with a forest green long sleeved button up shirt left unbuttoned. He also jeans and had an air around him that showed unconditional wisdom beyond his years since he only appeared to be 17 or 18 as well. The 3rd boy had gangly elvis styled orange hair and beady little eyes. He wore an all sky blue attire, his blue jacket open and revealing a white muscle tank. The last and shortest boy had unusually spikey black hair with a splash of white streaked through it. He had huge cold looking ruby eyes which constanly held a defiant, superior glare to them. He wore all black and had a katana strapped to his side.

The group walked, the black haired boy in jeans stopped and heaved an annoyed and bored sigh. "Dammit, the toddler sent us on a bogus mission!" complained Yusuke. "Yeah, whats up with this!" piped up the orange haired one, being labeled as Kuwabara. The red head decided to join in as he watched Kuwabara lean against the trunk of a tree. "Im sure Koenma wouldn't just send us out here to be rid of us. We have never had a fake mission before either, so I doubt Koenma would send us out on one now. He said something about rowdy demons in the park that were attacking innocent bystanders." spoke Kurama calmly. The black haired male crossed his arms and snorted. "Hn" Kurama looked at him and then back to his other comrade and leader like figure. "So guys, what are we going to do? Just wait around for this demon or what?" asked Kuwabara, actually not being stupid.

Kuwabara sighed boredly and blinked when he felt a droplet of liquid hit his forehead. "What the hell?" Kurama and Yusuke looked at him as he reached up to wipe the droplet from his head. Several more droplets came down and landed upon him and when Kuwabara wiped at his skin and looked at his hand, he found that the liquid wasn't water, but blood. "Oh my god!" he screeched and looked up, only to have more droplets drip from the unknown source upon his face. "What's going on?" asked Yusuke and walked over to the big oaf and looked up into the tree as did Kurama and they were shocked at what they found as the source of the blood.

A slim female arm was draped limply over her torso, the blood running down her bare arm from a cut on her shoulder and dripping from the tips of her fingers. The girl was perched in the tree, and when the boys got a better look at her, found her to be quite attractive. She wore a black tank top and forest green fighting pants and black fighting shoes. She had long raven colored hair that went to her lower back and was partially covering her face. She had several cuts on her body, a large tear was in the torso area of her shirt, revealing a deep gash that was bleeding profusely. There was an ancient looking katana strapped to her side aswell. "Oh my god...what...how...?" Kurama was at a loss of words as he reached up and gently pulled the injured girl from the tree.

Kurama's babbling had caught Hiei's attention and caused him to walk over to his team mates and curiosly look over the petite girl in Kurama's arms. Hiei noticed that her left arm was wrapped in bandages, a light layer of blood beginning to seep through. "What do you think happened to her?" Asked Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama shrugging, not knowing as to how this girl came to be in the situation she was in. "We should get her to Genkai, the wound on her stomach is pretty deep..." announced Kurama, but before anyone could respond, there was a loud rustle in the bushes and out jumped the demon they were sent after.

**Ok everyone, this is another of my new stories and I hope you all like it. Its all up 2 you guys if I should update this story. If I get good reviews requesting me 2 continue with this story, than I shall!**


	2. Meeting an enraged Inuyasha and going 2 ...

1**Ok guys, I've gotten 5 reviews requesting me to continue this story, and as I promised, I shall. Also, I have gotten a few reviews requesting pairings, so I guess ill have to start taking votes on pairings. And here are your choices:**

**kag/hiei**

**kag/kur**

**kag/yus**

**kur/botan**

**koenma/botan**

**yus/keiko**

**inu/kikyo**

**sess/kagura**

**so there ya go. I bet your all wondering why I didnt make kagome able 2 be paired with inuyasha or sesshomaru. This information you shall find out in later chapters. Im not sure if im going 2 bring in sango and miroku, but I may. Also, just as 411: _no reviews no more chapters. So review!_**

**Thanks 4 reviewing:**

**lavanderrose **

**priestes3 **

**Ryukotsusei **

**mouse082191 **

**Dark Inu Fan**

**Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow**

Last time:

Kurama's babbling had caught Hiei's attention and caused him to walk over to his team mates and curiosly look over the petite girl in Kurama's arms. Hiei noticed that her left arm was wrapped in bandages, a light layer of blood beginning to seep through. "What do you think happened to her?" Asked Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama shrugging, not knowing as to how this girl came to be in the situation she was in. "We should get her to Genkai, the wound on her stomach is pretty deep..." announced Kurama, but before anyone could respond, there was a loud rustle in the bushes and out jumped the demon they were sent after.

This time:

The rekai turned to look at the demon that emerged from the bushes, but were surprised when they found it to of been thrown since it was in pieces. Something had gotten to it before them, but what? Once again the bushes shook from movement, the creature that emerged being much larger than the destroyed demon, but ironically was another demon. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" barked Yusuke, looking at the other male. The group of boys tried to get a good look at the other male, but had to wait till he lifted his face to look at them. This man had disheveled looking eyes, a fierce magma collided with hazel. The night breeze played with his long shimmering silver hair which was let down and past his waist. He wore an oversized black baggy hoodie with the left sleeve shredded off and revealing a tan and bloodied arm, and a pair of black baggy cargo pants that had at least 6 shredded holes ripped in them. He was bear foot, his claws flexing and triangle shaped furry ears perched atop the males head twitched with every sound.

The demon male looked over the four teens and when his magma eyes rested on the girl in Kurama's arms, a scowl came to his face and his glance hardened as he beared his fangs which shone ivory white and glistened in the moon light. "Give her to me!" the male demon gruffly demanded. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just coming out and demanding we give you this girl! You probley just want to eat her!" argued Yusuke, Kurama looking at him. "What the hell! Baka ningen! Im not going to eat Kagome! Now give her to me damnit!" requested the man, lunging for Kagome but stopped as she stirred in Kurama's arms and moaned softly, cracking open her tired azul eyes. "Inuyasha...sit" she spoke, the neclace the inu-youkai wore taking on a light blue glow and sending him to the ground forcefully. "Aww...dammit Kagome...why the hell do you always do this to me!" he mumbled his complain, making it barely audible for Kurama and Hiei with their comrades laughter and the fact that Inuyasha was stuck to the ground.

Kurama looked down at the girl in his arms and his breath caught when he really looked at her, his emerald eyes transfixed to her deep shimmering azul ones. She tilted her head and looked up at the boy holding her and smiled slightly. "Hey..." she spoke quietly and then passed out. The sub-due spell had worn off and Inuyasha jumped up. "Kagome! Dammit fox give her to me! She needs medical attention!" Inuyasha shrieked and glared at the 2 laughing teens, his intense look causing them to shut up. "Yes, Inuyasha was it? We know that she needs medical attention and we were just about to take her to a friend of ours who just happens to be a healer, you have only delayed the process." informed Kurama, Hiei smirking slightly and looking at the Inu whose jaw slacked a little.

Inuyasha looked over Kagome, his eyes clouding over with worry. Hiei had carefully observed the Inu's change of emotion and wondered just what was this human girl to him? How did this girl have relations with a demon? Just who was this girl? Another rustle in the brush nearby could be heard and out flew a furry little ball, it jumping onto Inuyasha. "Inuyashaaaa! what's going on?" he wailed, sniffing and then leaping onto Kurama, crouching on his shoulder and looking at Kagome with worry evident in his eyes. "Okaasan!" he chirped, his eyes tearing up and his bushy little tail drooping. 'Okaasan?' was the thought that ran through the Rekai's minds. "Shippo, Kagome will be fine..." Inuyasha eyed over Kurama and Hiei with distaste then continued. "Were going to go with them since there taking Kagome to a healer..." he finished and walked over to Kagome, brushing her hair away from her face and pulling the necklace from her neck gently, the chain breaking with I metalized 'snap'.

"Inuyasha? Who are these people?" asked Shippo curiously looking around. "I'd like to know that myself, but we'll find out when Kagome is in _safe_ hands" he said 'safe' with a displeasing face and tucked the necklace he had gotten from Kagome into his pocket. "Well! Are we gonna go to this healer of yours or not!" growled Inuyasha, Shippo jumping from Kurama's shoulder to Inuyasha's. "Yeah, come on. Lets go." spoke up Kuwabara and jogged out of the clearing, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke following and leading the others to Genkai's. Inuyasha growled and followed, his speed matching that of Hiei's. 'I feel a strange power from this girl...Kagome...' Kurama thought, liking the way her name sound.

**Ok guys, normally I would write more but **

**1. I have school 2moro**

**2. This is a new story and I want to get a lot more reviews. Just remeber: no reviews no more chapters. Im hoping for more than 5 reviews this time. Thanks guys. R&R**


	3. Waking up and Introductions

**Ok, I'd like to thank the following fans for reviewing chapter 2:**

**Kitsune'sangelofflames**

**Swifterthanarollingapplejuice8**

**DarkfelineHuntress**

**PinkGrenade**

**Crimsoneyes7806**

**HellDragon03**

**DarkInuFan**

**Korokochan18**

**Ryukotsusei**

**X2AeonDarkness1X**

**AzngrlQT**

**atchika**

**Thanks everyone! Now, don't forget to review and post your votes for pairings, so far the lead is kag/hiei. If you want an input, review! No reviews equals no more chapters. Now, onto the story! Sweet! I did get more than 5 reviews! Lets try 2 get maybe 10 this time? Haha.**

**Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow**

**last chap:**

"Inuyasha? Who are these people?" asked Shippo curiously looking around. "I'd like to know that myself, but we'll find out when Kagome is in _safe_ hands" he said 'safe' with a displeasing face and tucked the necklace he had gotten from Kagome into his pocket. "Well! Are we gonna go to this healer of yours or not!" growled Inuyasha, Shippo jumping from Kurama's shoulder to Inuyasha's. "Yeah, come on. Lets go." spoke up Kuwabara and jogged out of the clearing, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke following and leading the others to Genkai's. Inuyasha growled and followed, his speed matching that of Hiei's. 'I feel a strange power from this girl...Kagome...' Kurama thought, liking the way her name sound.

**This chap:**

Yusuke bounded up the steps to Genkai's shrine, Kurama beside him and Kuwabara a few feet behind him panting heavily. Hiei had made it to the top already, but Inuyasha was on the other side of Kurama, not trusting the fox. "Jesus why do these shrines always have so many damn steps!" panted Kuwabara, Hiei and Inuyasha snorting at his idiocy. Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked to Kurama who was looking down at the girl in his arms. "Come on Kurama, lets get her inside." spoke up Yusuke, Kurama nodding and following him inside, Inuyasha hot on his trail. "Genkai! Genkai-baba! We need some help out here!" Shouted Yusuke loudly effectively waking everyone in the shrine. Yukina walked sleepily out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes cutely and Genkai walking out of the kitchen. Obviously she wasn't asleep. "What is it dimwit...oh my...what's happened Yusuke?" asked Genkai, walking up to Kurama after seeing the injured girl.

"Well hag, can you heal her or not!" grunted Inuyasha, Shippo smacking him upside the head and causing the inu-youkai to twitch. "You treated Kaede-baba the same way! My momma always told me to respect your elders Inuyasha!" spoke up Shippo and hopping away before he could be hit. Genkai stared at the inu-youkai and then back to her dim-witted student. "Bring her in here Kurama. Yukina, could you go get some water?" Ordered Genkai, leading Kurama into another room, Inuyasha following instinctively. "Hey, where do ya think your goin mutt?" barked Yusuke, Inuyasha's ears twitching as he turned to glare daggers at him. "I go with Kagome, and I'd watch who your calling a mutt you little brat." retorted Inuyasha and going into the room with Kagome, sitting attentively on the floor beside her bed.

Genkai looked at Inuyasha, thinking he would take the hint and leave since she had to dress Kagome's wounds which meant undressing her, but he didn't and she couldn't get him to leave. "Um, Kurama?" Genkai asked, motioning to him and Inuyasha. "Oh, right. Come on Inuyasha, Genkai needs us to leave the room." instructed Kurama, pulling Inuyasha out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He had his back to Inuyasha and still held his arm so he wouldn't rush back in and disrupt Genkai, but he heard a vicious growling and was forcefully knocked back. Inuyasha had drop kicked him in the chest causing him to fling back and crash into the wall. "Augh" coughed Kurama and slid to the floor, Yusuke and Kuwabara rushing to him. " Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo, running towards him, wanting to know why he did that. Inuyasha growled and dropped to the floor right next to the room Kagome was in.

Hiei was about to lunge at Inuyasha, but Yusuke grabbed his arm. " If you kill him, it'll hurt the girl" spoke Yusuke, Hiei snorting and Kurama standing up and brushing himself off. "Yusuke is right Hiei, just calm down...I guess Inuyasha here doesn't like to be touched..." grimaced Kurama, his like for Inuyasha lessening by the moment. Hiei sheithed his sword and sat back down on the window sill. Genkai carefully undressed Kagome, disposing of the shredded and bloody clothing and allowed Yukina to heal her as best she could, then wrapping the smaller wounds. "I feel a strange power from this girl, Yukina, do you feel it as well?" Asked Genkai, looking up at her. "Yes Genkai-sama, I did notice something odd about this one...but I couldn't put my finger on what it was" replied Yukina, standing up and brushing off her kimono.

"Yukina, she is a powerful girl, I wonder about her. I want to know her powers and the limits of them, I have sensed some powerful things in my lifetime, and she is definitely one of them Yukina..." Genkai drifted off, noticing the bandage already wrapped around her arm. "Hm? What's this?" pondered the elder woman, lightly running her digits over her arm. This is when the wounded and powerful girl decided to stir from the light touch upon her arm. Yukina sensed the movement and heard the slight whimper from her and turned around, finding Genkai wide eyed. This girl had deep azul eyes, sparkling despite the fact that she was badly injured. Genkai had already started to unwrap her bandages when she suddenly sat up, her eyes swiftly dashing around in a panic. Apparently she was confused and wanted to know where she was. The elder woman had realized this girl was in a panic and jumped back, most of the bandages falling off of the girls arm as she flung off the blankets and swiftly made her way to the door.

Genkai tilted her head in curiosity when she saw what was beneath the bandages, there were markings much like Hiei's from when he used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, only hers were of a blue color instead of a blackish purple. "Child, its is alright, calm down, Kagome was it?" spoke Genkai sternly but calmly. Kagome just looked at her and then down at her body. Her abdomen was wrapped in bandages and so was her other arm. She still wore her torn up forest green pants and her shoe's had been removed. She was topless but to her relief she was covered by bandages. She looked back at Genkai and saw Yukina then swung the door open and darted out and down the hall.

Yusuke and the others had been watching Inuyasha intently ever since his little outburst, not wanting him to cause more damage. Shippo had stayed beside Inuyasha so if he tried anything, he could try to make him stop. Kurama and Hiei's heads snapped up as did Inuyasha's and Shippo's as they heard a door slam open. Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed this and looked up as well as the girl they had retrieved from the tree merely an hour ago cam running swiftly down the hall way and slid to a stop when she felt people staring at her. Her head snapped up, her eyes darting around in a frenzied panic as she looked for a way to get out and when she had begun to dash towards another door, 2 strong arms wrapped around her waist and she stiffened but then relaxed when she realized whose arms were around her.

Hiei's ruby eyes had widened considerably when he saw the markings on her arm, and Kurama had noticed the change in his emotions since he rarely showed any. Kurama looked at him and then followed his gaze to her arm, his eyes widening a bit as well. Inuyasha tightened his grip around her slightly when he noticed all their gaze's focused on Kagome. Her body seemed to mold against his from her relaxation, but then her eyes fluttered shut and she just went limp. She passed out. Shippo was already perched on Inuyasha's shoulder as soon as Akagome had entered the room. Inuyasha sighed and placed one arm under Kagome's legs and the other supporting her back as he picked her up bridal style.

Yusuke sighed when he saw Genkai and Yukina come out of the room and stand beside Kurama. "She woke up and went into a panic, so I let her go. If she would have been restrained, I don't know what the results would have been, she is quite powerful." explained Genkai, gaining the attention of the spirit detectives. "Quite powerful Genkai? Just how powerful are we talking about?" asked Kurama, Inuyasha sitting back down onto the floor with Kagome in his lap and Shippo on his shoulder. Genkai crossed her arms and sitting on the arm of the couch. "Well..." she began but paused when she noticed the look on Hiei's face. "Hiei, are you alright?" asked genkai, the scowl returning to his face. "Hn" he replied and leaned against the wall. Kurama looked at him and the others then back to Genkai. "Well Genkai? Just how powerful is this girl?" asked Yusuke curiosly. "Well dim wit, im not sure exactly what the limits of her powers are or to the extreme she can take them, but is extremely powerful. She would be quite a fighter, Im not even sure if you could take her Yusuke." explained the elder woman, looking at the expression on her students face.

"What exactly were those markings on her arm." spoke up Hiei, his sudden interest shocking Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. He spoke it as more of a request to know instead of a question. He lifted his eyes to Genkai, fingering the bandages on his arm. "Im not sure Hiei but..." she drifted off again and looked towards Inuyasha. "What!" he snorted, not liking the way everyone was staring at him. "What's with the looks?" he barked. "Inuyasha, do you know what those markings on Kagome's arm is from? You seem to be very close to her. Is she your mate by chance?" asked Genkai, Inuyasha's eye twitching from her bluntness. "WHAT? Kagome isn't my mate! Ehhhh..." he shook his head and continued. "Actually, I don't know where those markings came from. I've never really bothered to ask her either." he finished.

**"**I see. Well then, will you be staying here until she awakens, or will you be departing now? I'd like it if you stayed though. I want to make sure her wounds heal and im wondering the extent of her powers as well." spoke Genkai. "Come on Inu, lets stay!" asked Shippo, taking on the puppy dog face he learned from Kagome, knowing he couldn't say 'no' to that. "Fine Shippo. Fine." grunted Inuyasha, standing up and looking towards Genkai. "Where would you like me to put her Genkai-baba?" asked Inuyasha, following her down a hall way and placing her on the bed. "Be back in a bit Kags." he spoke softly and kissed her on her cheek, walking back out of the room so Genkai could re-wrap her bandages.

"Well, Inuyasha. We never had a formal introduction." spoke up Kurama standing in front of him. "Im Kurama, that over there is Yusuke, he is Kuwabara, and this is Hiei." he introduced them all as he pointed to them as Inuyasha nodded. "Im Shippo!" chirped the little fox who jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder onto Kurama's head. "You're a fox too!" squealed Shippo. "So cool! I didn't think there were any kitsunes left in okasaans world!" he finished Inuyasha rolling his eyes and pinching his tail and giving him a look which he acknowledged and stopped talking about that. Shippo and Kurama walked outside so he could teach the young fox some new tricks and whatnot. Inuyasha bounded outside and sat in the tallest tree in Genkai's forest while Hiei seemed to do the same, only in another tree.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had started to argue and started a fight, Kuwabara chasing around Yusuke. Yukina made tea for everyone and brought it to them. Several hours later, Kagome had officially awoken, but wasn't in a panic this time. The teen sat up in her bed and stretched, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "This doesn't look like my room..." she drifted off, standing up and walking towards the door, but not before she looked down and realized everything that had happened in the last few hours. "Oh wow...hehe oops..." she mumbled to herself, walking over to a mirror and noticing a set of clothing on the table beside it. She picked it up and dressed herself in the outfit which consisted of a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a black symbol for 'sky' on it and a pair of black fighting pants and shoes to match.

Kagome walked out of the room and was greeted by a girl with aqua colored hair and ruby eyes wearing a green kimono who was making tea. "Kagome! Your awake! Genkai-sama, she is awake." spoke the girl gaining a curios look from Kagome. "Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Yukina and this is Genkai-sama." she smiled and bowed slightly then went back to making tea. Kagome bowed back and then bowed deeper to Genkai. "Forgive my previous outburst Genkai-sama, I was merely in a panic." Kagome explained, Genkai smiling and nodding. "Your friends are outside, you should go see them Kagome." she spoke and then began to help Yukina. Kagome nodded and walked out onto the porch and looked around, sensing Inuyasha in a nearby tree and walked under it, looking up. "Inuyasha?" she shouted up the tree, a rustling responding to her and Inuyasha jumping down beside her, pulling her into a sisterly hug. "Kagome!" squealed Shippo as he bounded towards her, Kurama walking behind him with a smirk on his face.

"So I see you've awoken. Im Kurama, and I'll introduce you to the others when I can find them." he smiled, Kagome nodding and watching him as he walked away. 'Was that the boy from before? The one carrying me? He is very strong and is a demon I see...' Kagome asled herself but shrugged it off as they were called into dinner. Inuyasha walked inside first and sat down next to Genkai and Shippo on her other side. Kagome was greeted with 3 boys staring at her. One was cute, yes she admitted it. He had slicked back black hair and doughy brown eyes, he wore a white tee shirt and jeans. The other was ugly in her opinion, elvis styled hair which was a bright orange and wore a sky blue uniform of some sort. The last boy she looked at made her breathe catch, he was very attractive. He had gravity defying black hair with a starburst of white splashed through it. He had these big ruby eyes that she stared at then looked over the rest of him. He seemed to be about her height and wore all black. All 4 of the boys she had meet were very powerful.

She blushed and looked away when he looked at her. She had been caught staring. He smirked when he caught her looking at him the way she was and watched her as she sat beside that hanyou friend of hers. "Kagome, the boy beside me is Yusuke, the one in the blue is Kuwabara, and the one at the end in black is Hiei." spoke Kurama, introducing everyone. 'Hiei...' Kagome thought to herself and then smiled at everyone as they started to eat the ramen and oden that was placed before them for dinner. After dinner Genkai showed everyone to their rooms, it seemed the Sprirt Detectives were going to stay as well. It was around 8 or so and Kagome walked outside where Hiei and Kurama were sparring. "Umm..." Kagome spoke up, Kurama pausing momentarily while Hiei simply looked at her. "Guys, if im gonna stay here for a while, I need to get some of my stuff..."she drifted off, rubbing the back of her head.

"Come on Kagome, lets go get your stuff and tell mom were gonna be staying here for a while." Inuyasha spoke and dashed down the stairs with his youkai speed, Kagome nodded and followed. Kurama stared at where they both once stood only moments ago. "Is Kagome a demon?" asked Kurama, his comrades simply shrugging. Kagome got to her house and told her mom what was going on and that she'd be staying at a training shrine for a while, not knowing how long exactly. She then went upstairs and got out her over sized yellow back pack that she hadn't used for a while. Kagome sighed somewhat sadly as she packed herself a good amount of clothing and everything she'd need. She also packed a few of her best weapons; throwing stars, small daggers, her other Katana and he bow and arrows. Kagome then got out another bag which was black and red and packed Inuyasha's stuff, clothing and what not.

"Ok mom, I'll be sure to visit and don't worry, Inuyasha will be with me." Kagome reassured her mom and jogged outside to where Inuyasha was waiting. "Ready?" he asked, Kagome nodding as she walked towards him. "Hey Inuyasha?" she spoke up quietly. "Hm? What is it Kagome?" he asked, looking at her after taking both bags and tossing them effortlessly over his shoulder. "Could I ride on your back? You know, for old times sake?" she asked sheepishly, giving him the puppy dog face. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, Kagome climbed on and they were off to Genkai's. A few moments later they were up the stairs and slid to a stop by Yusuke and Kurama. "Yo." greeted Yusuke, giving Kagome a devilish smile. "Hey Yusuke, Kurama. Wheres Kuwabara?" asked Kagome, looking at Yusuke who busted out laughing and nodded to where Hiei pinned him to a tree with his Katana. "HEEEEEELP!" Kuwabara shreiked and Kagome giggled, jogging over to him.

"Heeeelp! Oh? Kagome! You've come to save me!" Kuwabara puffed up his chest and Kagome sweat dropped, standing on her tippy toes to pull out Hiei's sword which was pretty deep in the tree. What Kagome didn't know was that Hiei was on the other side of the tree and as she pulled out the sword, she stumbled backwards and lost her footing. Kagome blinked as she felt someone grab her from behind instead of her falling onto her ass. She looked down at the arm around her waist and saw black. "Hiei?" Kagome asked, lifting up her head to see ruby eyes staring at her. A light blush came to her face as she tried to pull her eyes away from him, but finally did when he let go of her. Kuwabara stared at them and gulped when Hiei shot him a glare, causing him to run away.

Kagome stepped away from Hiei and brushed herself off, turning to look at Hiei, tossing him his sword. He tilted his head slightly as she flashed him a flustered smile and jogged back to the others, taking a look back to see that he had disappeared much to her dismay. "Hm" she mumbled and grabbed her bag. "Ok guys, Im gonna head inside to get my stuff set up" she said and went inside, Inuyasha following her.

**ahh! Another chapter done! And this was a long one! claps w00t! Now, remember to review and don't forget to vote for your favorite pairings, and here are your options again! **

**Kag/kur:5**

**kag/hiei: 5**

**kag/yus**

**kur/botan**

**koenma/botan: 1**

**yus/keiko:1**

**inu/kikyo (EWWWWW)**

**and don't forget...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. A surprising encounter

1

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story for chapter 3:

shadow miko

blackstar

falling tenshi

X2 aeon darkness IX

vanya the elven maiden of the valar

silver flames kistsune

mikako kazuke

spice of inuyasha

youkos daughter

sakaki

dark feline huntress

ficfan3484

hiei's dark miko

azngrlqt

sweetypie-brat

korokochan16

ryukotsusei

dark inu fan

Kittybowbow

tootsieroll

emily

Evyy

yumei

inuangeldemon

Sin of Darkness

Rebecca

abc123 (you guessed right in your review!)

BlackDragon03

Kami Princess Emaku

drake22ice

ecdragon00

Terra

fox girl

Chibes

sara

atchika

bullssweetpea

Pirate of the weird people

Lady black-metal rose

aznchicki

jadestonetheyounger

angel of darkness and death

fireneko16

firevixen73

angelgirlmia

ohiowriter

sacaku

darkness of the flame

Thanks for reviewing everyone and sticking with me during my horrible writers block. Now, onto chapter 4 of...

**Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow**

Kagome jogged into the shrine and up the stairs to her room, Inuyasha following protectively. "Kagome, do you like that rather arrogant male out there? Hiea or what ever his name is?" pried the Inu-hanyou, recieving an amused look from his little sister.

"His name is Hiei Inuyasha, and no, I barely even know him" replied Kagome, going through her bags and beginning to put her belongings away. "But you were blushing when he caught you and you kept staring at him." argued Inuyasha, Kagome tossing his bags at him.

"Go settle into your room and stop worrying about it sheesh." She smiled and rolled her eyes as he walked to his room grumbling. She sighed, sitting down on her bed. "What am I gonna do with him..." giggling Kagome who finished un packing her things and put on a jacket Inuyasha had gotten her from the feudal era, walking outside.

"Hm..I wonder what their all doing now...I wish I could see them..." her happy facade dissolved and a frown took place on her lips as she walked to the tree Kuwabara was pinned to earlier. "I hope their all ok..." as Kagome sat beneath the tree Shippo bounded outside and towards her.

"Okasaan!" he cried and jumped into her lap. "How are you feeling Kagome?" asked the curious little kitsune cub. "Im fine Shippo, don't worry. I healed my wounds while I was asleep." she reassured him and smiled. "I heard you talking Kagome...I miss them too..." Shippo pouted and looked up at her.

"Yeah...but we'll figure out how to get back to them all soon...all in time Shippo..." She looked up at the night time sky which shimmered with stars. "Oh! Here Kagome Inuyasha told me to give this to you" he pawed through his shirt and pulled out the almost finished Shikon Jewel. "Hey! That jerk! When did he take this from me?" growled Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, he took it when those guys found you, he didn't want to take the chance of having it stolen and all of our work mean nothing" smiled Shippo, achieving his goal and getting Kagome's good mood back. "Ooh." she smiled. "Tell Inuyasha thanks...Im going to go for a little walk Shippo, I'll be back soon." She stood up after patting Shippo's head and sending him inside.

Kagome took her time and walked away from the tree, forgetting about everyone who she had left earlier when she went inside. The obsidian haired teen pulled her jacket around her tighter since it was autumn and was quite cold. Soon Kagome found herself in the woods on the outskirts of the shrine's land. The wind blew, shaking leaves from the tree's which fell around Kagome.

The miko walked a few steps farther till she came to a clearing with a small stream and a few damaged and broke tree's. Kagome stood by the water and pulled out the Shikon no Tama, examining it and watching as it glowed an eerie pink. "We'll finish it soon..." she spoke to herself before cursing. "We need to get back to Sango and Miroku first...we can't complete the Shikon jewel until we can return to the feudal era..." she spoke, moonlight pouring into the clearing and engulfing her body.

Little did Kagome know, in a tree a few yards away sat Hiei who listened with great interest. "How did this girl come to have possession of the Shikon No Tama?" he wondered, listening carefully. Kagome put the shikon jewel back into the protection of her shirt where it remained hidden.

She looked around before relaxing and sitting down. And eerie presence filled the clearing, fog surfacing and rolling off the water. "Hm?" Kagome looked around, a glowing snake like demon floating out from the woods, followed by a figure in ancient miko garbs. Kagome's eyes widened as she swiftly stood up and faced the miko behind her. "K-kikyo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tysha, I know. It's a cliffy! By the way, I don't own Inuyasha, although someday maybe I could borrow him? Hehe. Review!


	5. To Hell with You

Id like to thank the following people for reviewing Sing to me My sweet Sorrow chapter 4;

kagomente

Kittybowbow

Inuyasha-lover-forever

Phoenix

Dark Ice Kitsune

EnV

Animelove1116

insane-anime-slave

Azn-grl-Kagome12

Phoenix of fire

Dark Feline Huntress

maggie

Hakutenshi

Hakkai-my-tenshi

evil toilet paper

chaotic rei

cotton blossom

fluffysgurl3249

rebecca

Xevil-penguinX

ass licker

AnimeFanatic9877

Kurama'sfoxymiko

Mokako Kazuke

linkinparkxgreenday

boilightning

giftalchemist400

Ryukotsusei

Dark Inu Fan

* * *

I've taken toll with the polls and here are the results.

-Kag/Kur: 23

-Kag/Hiei: 55

-Kag/Yus: 5

-Kur/Botan: 4

-Koenma/Botan: 7

-Yus/Keiko: 9

-Inu/Kikyo: 1 (but of course, they die.)

* * *

Hey everyone, Im sososososossosooooooo sorry for taking this long to update. I've had this written down but I just haven't found the time to type it up and post it. But anyways, here's the next chapter of; **Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow.**

Last time: 

She looked around before relaxing and sitting down. And eerie presence filled the clearing, fog surfacing and rolling off the water. "Hm?" Kagome looked around, a glowing snake like demon floating out from the woods, followed by a figure in ancient miko garbs. Kagome's eyes widened as she swiftly stood up and faced the miko behind her. "K-kikyo!"

This time: 

**Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow**

The elderly woman stood before Kagome, tattered miko garbs stained with blood. "Kikyo...I don't understand..." she mumbled, blinking in astonishment. Kikyo stared at her reincarnate, dull; cold; life less eyes looking deep into Kagome's own. "How are you still alive?" the younger girl asked, a faint grin forming on the un dead women's cracked lips. "Dear Kagome...its been so long, has it not? How is your _pet_ Inuyasha doing? That wretched Hanyou." she seethed.

"Kikyo, how the hell are you still alive...how'd you get here?" Asked Kagome again. "You needn't know the answers to those questions. For you wont be around to unravel history again." Kikyo spoke, stepping towards her. A glistening soul stealer floated towards Kagome, slithering around her shoulders and brushing its tail against her bandaged arm. Kagome's attention was drawn to the death like creature and she reached out to pet it, causing it to turn to ash from her miko powers.

Kikyo cringed from the death of her pet and glared at Kagome. "How dare you!" she hissed. "Keep them to yourself then Kikyo." Kagome's eyes were slightly narrowed and she was very much on guard. "Im not as weak as you think Kikyo." Kagome spoke, staring at her elder looking self. "What's that bandage Kagome, hiding things are we? Lets just take a look..." Kikyo stepped towards Kagome who stepped back. "Don't touch me." she ordered.

"I obey no one but Naraku." Kikyo responded darkly, stepping closer to her. Kagome's eyes widened. "Naraku..! How...How's he still..." Kikyo chuckled lightly. "Alive? Oh my dear, evil never dies. You should know that. Master always comes back. Although..." Kikyo paused and stared at the obsidian haired teen. "He wants me to rid the worlds of your existence." She grinned, approaching Kagome. Soul stealers flew at her, wrapping around Kagome's arms and legs, sending her flying back into a tree where they pinned her. "Augh!" the wind was knocked out of her from the impact and she doubled over.

Hiei stood in his hiding spot within the shadows and watched with interest, curious to know what Kagome was capable of. "Hn."

Inuyasha leapt down the stairs in a frenzy after realizing Kagome wasn't in her bedroom. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, appearing in the kitchen where the boys were; Yusuke and Kuwabara at the table and Kurama stood by the stove with Shippo on his shoulder. The red head turned curiously and stared at the hanyou. "What's up Inuyasha?" Kurama asked looking at him. This is when Shippo dashed onto the table. "Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome told me to tell you she was going out for a walk and that she would be back later." explained the auburn cub. Inuyasha turned and glared at him, a fisted hand contacting roughly with the top of Shippo's head.

"Oooooooow! Owowowowowoww!" Whined Shippo. "What'd you go and do that for Inuyasha?" he looked at Inuyasha with watering green eyes. "You little brat! Why didn't you tell me Kagome was going out!" growled Inuyasha, picking Shippo up by his tail. "I just did baka!" the kitsune squirmed. "Now, now Inuyasha. Leave Shippo be." interrupted Kurama.

Inuyasha sent a glare his was and dropped Shippo back onto the table. "Feh" he mumbled, dashing back up the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at one another. "What's with him?" asked Yusuke. "He's so worried about Kagome, are they dating Shippo?" asked Kurama curiously. The small cub blinked and stared at the elder fox, a grin coming to his face. "You...you think..." Shippo burst out laughing, falling onto the table holding his sides.

The 3 males just looked at one another then stared at Shippo. "Did I miss something?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. Shippo slowly sat up, his laughter subsiding. "You think Kagome and Inuyasha are dating? Their not mates baka! Inuyasha's her elder brother!" explained Shippo, sitting cross legged on the table. "What?" mouthed Kuwabara blinking. "But I couldn't sense a demonic aura from her..!" he spoke, Yusuke jabbing him in the side with his elbow. "Hey, whats the—" he stopped since Yusuke was glaring at him to shut up.

Shippo narrowed his eyes for a moment and looked at them. "Just who are you guys?" he asked skeptically, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara staring at him.

Kagome reached out and torched the soul stealers, causing Kikyo to howl. "Wretch!" she screamed and threw a mass of dark energy at her. Hiei watched as Kagome ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding the attack only to have more soul stealers swoop down, trying to penetrate the barrier Kagome had on her soul. "Kikyo, why would you work for him? He's originally the one who killed you dammit!" she yelled, dodging another blast of dark energy.

Kikyo stared at her, eyes turning black. "Master Naraku keeps me alive my dear!" she spoke softly, a faint dark glow in her neck becoming visible to Kagome. 'Huh? He's keeping her around with a jewel shard?' she thought to her self. "Kikyo your better than this, he's just using you as a pawn! Try to let it go." Kagome yelled, the other miko appearing to her right, slashing at her neck with dark colored fingernails. "Ack!" She stumbled back and pressed her hand to the injured flesh. Fresh crimson blood leaked through her fingers.

"Now be a good girl and die!" Kikyo ordered, approaching her again. Kagome stood and took a fighting position, dropping her arm to her side and letting the injury heal almost automatically. The soul stealers came at her again but to no avail, they burst into flames as soon as they got within a foot of her. "Im not dying for you." Kagome spoke, the wind around her left arm swirling. "Hm?" Kikyo watched closely, making sure that the younger girl wasn't trying anything sneaky. Kagome looked up at her elder with respect. "Ill set you free Kikyo." the bandages on Kagome's arms burst into small blue flames, the ensigna of her blue dragon pulsating.

"What are you doing foolish girl? You cannot win against me. Ill only be brought back, I am immortal!" Kikyo cackled, thinking she had the upper hand. "Think what you will." Kagome responded calmly, massive radiations of power encircling her left arm. She lifted her arm slightly, staring at her.

Kikyo; the all knowing elder miko who in her life time had gone from loving Inuyasha, to hating him, then back again. The woman who was always the object of power, so unpredictable. Being murdered and brought back to life only to be sent back to the depths of hell countless times, was about to be put to rest for good.

Kagome's eyes hardened as the energy around her crackled and built up, radiating off of her in waves. "To hell with you Kikyo!" Kagome charged at Kikyo, dashing every which way with incredible speed on account that her opponent was shooting darkened arrows at her. As soon as Kagome got within 5 feet of Kikyo she leapt forward, her left arm outstretched.

The fog blew off the water and surrounded the females, blocking them from the Koorimes view. "Damn.." he shifted to get a better view as a great howl was heard.

The fog vanished and revealed Kagome's left arm engulfed with the vision of a dragon, its energy crackling. Time seemed to slow as the final blow was brought down upon the almost immortal priestess. Kagome's slender arm impaled itself through Kikyo's neck, a dark glowing object wedged between her fingertips. Kikyo froze, her eyes fixated on Kagome. She sputtered, dark blood dripping from her lips. "I–in time...I'll see y-you soon..." were the final words spoken by Kikyo.

Kagome jumped back, pulling her arm from the priestess' body with a sickening noise. Kikyo's neck spurted with blood and then came an eerie silence before a loud rumbling was heard. The ground beneath Kikyo ripped open and all that was seen was the flames of hell, Kagome's newly energized dragon flying up and flaring through Kikyo's body, ripping all the souls from her.

Her weakened body slowly began to disintegrate in places, the dragon also ripping away flesh. The large creature swivelled and came back down at a grueling speed, latching onto Kikyo and flinging her body down into the pits of hell. The ground slowly began to close, the ancient miko's blood curdling scream being heard before the ground sewn itself back together.

Hiei stood there blinking in amazement. This girl held the same curse and the same power as himself. What else had she been cursed to suffer through? The apparition stepped out from the shadows where he was clearly seen and had a decent view of Kagome who stood with her head down, obsidian hair covering her face. Her head snapped up revealing a cresent moon on her forehead and small canine fangs protruding from her lips. "And one more thing bitch, he's not my pet. He's my brother." Kagome spat and pulled out her neclace of the Shikon out to add the shard Kikyo had within her neck, looking up and seeing Hiei standing there. Her eyes widened and the symbol faded as did her fangs. "Ah...Hiei.." she blinked and fell backwards.

Hiei was at her side holding her before she even had the chance to hit the ground. He sat there for a few moments just holding her until she woke. "Mmm...ow.." her deep blue eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw were the depths of Hiei's crimson eyes.

A loud growl was heard from the stair case as Inuyasha flew down them. "Son of a bitch!" he crashed through the doors of the house and disappeared into the surrounding woods. Shippo momentarily let go of his question and glanced at the others, dashing out after Inuyasha. "Come on!" he yelled and waited for Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara who were behind him within moments.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst into the clearing, sliding to a stop several feet from Kagome who was still being held by Hiei. "I-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. "What am _I _doing here? What are you doing here, and with _him_!" he growled, glaring at Hiei who glared right back. Oh yeah. Sparks were flying. "And what happened to your arm...? Shippo asked and he scurried over to Kagome and leapt into her lap. "Jesus Inuyasha, you brought everyone?" Kagome sighed, standing up. "Shippo, my arms fine."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara jogged over to them and stood beside Hiei who was standing behind Kagome. "Hey Kagome are you alright?" asked Kurama stepping towards her. "Back off fox!" growled Inuyasha. Kagome twitched and looked at Inuyasha sweetly. "Inuyaaaashaa..." His eyes widened and he backed up. "Kagome, no, wait, Kagome...no!" he begged, and Kagome smiled. "SIT! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" she huffed and walked away from the Inuyasha shaped crater she created. "Baka..."

Shippo bounded after Kagome and hopped up onto her uninjured shoulder. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke stared in awe. "Daaaaamn! That's one hell of a hole!" commented Yusuke as the ground shook and Inuyasha shot up from the hole. "Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha was about 25 feet up in the air at this point and moving in Kagome's direction. The boys looked at one another then followed Inuyasha and Kagome back to the house.

Kagome sat in the living room surrounded by the others, Kurama wrapping her arm with fresh bandages. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap and Inuyasha sat in a chair beside the couch, the tetsusaiga in his lap. Kurama was beside Kagome, Yusuke on her other side and Kuwabara beside him. Hiei, like usual, was sitting on the window frame looking out into the darkness silently.

Shippo glanced and Kurama. "So. Care to explain to us who you are now?" he asked, Kurama staring at Shippo. "Oh...we forgot about that..." butted in Yusuke. Kagome looked at Kurama and the others then down at Shippo. "What'd I miss?" she asked. "Well Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and myself aren't normal. Were spirit detectives. We work for Prince Koenma of spirit world. He found us all individually and brought us together as a team. Hiei and I are demons, and a while back we were thieve's of spirit world; we stole priceless artifacts and were paying for our sins by working for Koenma. Yusuke was just a bad ass flunkie who was killed attempting to save a small boy from being hit by a car. Koenma of course, reviving him and using him as a valuable member of our team. Kuwabara here had been Yusuke's rival since they were children but after Yusuke's revival, they became good friends. As did all of us. And thats how we all met." explained Kurama, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo sitting there silently processing all the information.

Inuyasha's mind was abstract from the conversation they were having, he was more concerned about the fact that he smelt Kikyo's blood on Kagome. How was she still alive? And did Kagome kill her? Kagome noticed Inuyasha was zoning. "Hey Inu...you alright?" she asked, his ear twitching. "Hrm..?" he looked up. "You alright?" she asked, looking at him. "Feh." Inuyasha looked away, leaving Kagome confused.

Kurama noticed this and decided to ask about earlier. "Kagome, what happened earlier before when all of us came into the clearing? We felt a huge power surge moments before. Was that you?" he looked at her, Inuyasha's ear's perking up as the others looked at her in interest as well.

"Umm...well..yeah that was me." she replied, looking at him. "What happened Kagome?" squeaked Shippo from her lap as Kurama finished her bandages. "I smelled Kikyo on you Kagome, was it really her?" asked Shippo, Kagome looking Inuyasha as he lifted his head. "Yeah..it was her." she replied.

"What happened Kags?" Inuyasha spoke, looking at her. "I sent her to hell."

* * *

AHHHHHH FINALLLLLLLY! Chapter 5 is COMPLETE! Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	6. Childish fights Enter an old friend!

Alright. Im back for business! I am so very sorry everyone. I've been really busy lately with school and work and rehearsals for plays and whatnot so please forgive me for not updating sooner. I've been trying, really! Ehehe...Anyway. Id like to thank the following people for reviewing Chapter 5;

Yue

oODarkangelOo

Sexi3Kagome69ner

KagomeLadyofDarkness

Yumei

Bloodcherry

Kittybowbow

Dark Inu Fan

MidnightKitsuneInuAshurri

Kagomente

foxg2rl7

Dark Inuyoukai

DarkFelineHuntress

Inuyasha's Hun

Kurama'sFoxyMiko

Lady Death or the Grim Reaper

HakuTenshi

Midnite-Kitsune12

Ryukotsusei

Thanks everyone. Would of liked a few more reviews but hey, Im glad that you guys Liked it none the less. I sadly don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha and its killing me inside ahhh. Now, Unto the Story!

**

* * *

**

**Sing to me my Sweet Sorrow**

**Chapter 6**

**Recap of last time:**

Kurama noticed this and decided to ask about earlier. "Kagome, what happened earlier before when all of us came into the clearing? We felt a huge power surge moments before. Was that you?" he looked at her, Inuyasha's ear's perking up as the others looked at her in interest as well.

"Umm...well..yeah that was me." she replied, looking at him. "What happened Kagome?" squeaked Shippo from her lap as Kurama finished her bandages. "I smelled Kikyo on you Kagome, was it really her?" asked Shippo, Kagome looking Inuyasha as he lifted his head. "Yeah..it was her." she replied.

"What happened Kags?" Inuyasha spoke, looking at her. "I sent her to hell."

**This time:**

Kagome sat there, the room growing eerily quiet. She watched Inuyasha blink, his ears tilting back a bit as his mouth went slack. Shippo lifted his innocent eyes and looked at Kagome with concern. The surrounded Miko could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Hiei's. A shiver crawled it's way up Kagome's spine as she sat there. Hiei always had that affect on people.

Kagome's POV

I glanced over at Hiei, my eye's meeting his. He returned my look for a moment than glanced at Inuyasha. I tried to avoid looking at Inuyasha myself, afraid of what I would find revealed in those eye's of his. I gulped silently and lifted my eyes to Inuyasha.

Regular POV

"Inuyasha?" Shippo squeaked quietly, trying to snap him from his stupor. The look Inuyasha was giving Kagome made her want to curl up into a ball and disappear. "Inuyasha...Im sorry. You have to understand I.." He cut her off, lifting his dulled eyes to glance at her.

"You killed her Kagome...Was it necessary to take it that far!" He choked out, anger laced in his gruff voice. Kagome's glance hardened as she looked at the Inu Hanyou before her.

"How the hell do you kill a corpse?" Spat Kagome. "She was already dead!" Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes narrowed as he went to say something but Kagome silenced him. "Honestly Inuyasha. You are so dense. Kikyo was working for Nuraku. Which means he isn't dead either. Do you understand what Im saying here! Nuraku. Nuraku! The enemy Inuyasha! And I didn't really kill her. I set her free." Kagome threw at him while crossing her arms, Inuyasha standing at this point.

"In know he's the enemy Kagome, But you didn't have to kill Kikyo! I swore to protect her, I..." he trailed off, Kagome growling in annoyance. "Love her? Oh yes Inuyasha. You love her. The countless times she attempted to kill you, kill me. Ah true love. What a crock Inuyasha. Im tired of this game. 'Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo!' well if you love her so damn much than go to Hell and be with her eternally!" Kagome all but screamed at him.

Inuyasha growled and time seemed to slow, the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard along with the sight of Kagome sliding back a few feet. Eyes widened and mouth's dropped. Shippo and Kuwabara gasped in shock. Inuyasha had just hit Kagome across the face. A growl was heard, But it was not from any of the Spirit Detectives. Kagome had emitted a deep, angry growl whilst small gleaming fangs overlapped her full, rosy lips.

"Fuck you Inuyasha!" She hissed and lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. The Inu Hanyou's eyes widened as Kagome attacked him, very much surprised that she had retaliated. She growled ferally and slashed at him, claws cutting at the fabric of his white tee. Inuyasha cringed and ducked, managing to land a kick to her almost rock solid stomach.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome held her ground, tackling Inuyasha to the ground again. "You know my name Inuyasha, so use it! Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome yelled at him, punching him in the jaw and sending him back against the wall. Her aura flared as she approached him, the Inu Hanyou looking around panicked. Inuyasha made a mad dash to the door and ran outside.

"Inuyashaaaaaa" Kagome howled lightly, running out after him with Shippo at her heals. "Umm...Should we just let her go?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't care what you guys do but I wanna see this!" Yusuke interjected and ran outside after Kagome and Inuyasha, the others reluctantly following him.

The group found Inuyasha and Kagome throwing punches at one another, Inuyasha landing one to Kagome's face. She grumbled and slid back a bit, blood trickling down the side of her face. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed at her but Kagome only managed to block 2, the other 3 slashes marring her outfit. The obsidian haired girl growled again, her hands glowing a light shade of pink and she formed a spear ended staff that radiated miko energy.

Yusuke stood on the sidelines cheering on whoever was wining, Kuwabara elbowing him in the side for being stupid. Kurama watched with worry. Hiei stood silently in the shadows observing exactly what Kagome was capable of. The girl pivoted around Inuyasha, blood lust lurking in her eyes. "Aww...are you going to run away with your tail between your legs Inuyasha?" She cooed and dashed forward, spinning her staff at her side and slashing out at Inuyasha, the tip of her spear grazing his cheek. "F-fuck!" he hissed and slapped his hand to his face, wincing.

"Kagome stop! Your going to kill him!" Shippo yelled out, hoping to cease the fighting between his parental figures. Kagome paid no mind to the small kit and leapt forward to attack the injured hanyou until she felt two arms wrap around her torso, pinning her own arms to her sides. Kagome blinked and looked back to meet Red eyes. "Hiei..." she spoke lightly, the weapon she created fizzling away into nothingness. She inhaled deeply and calmed herself down. "Its ok, you can let me go.." Kagome spoke softly, Hiei immediately releasing her.

'Why did I do that!' crossed Hiei's mind as he disappeared into a tree. He watched and Kagome apologized to Inuyasha and as he apologized back for hitting her. Those few moments were awkward until the obsidian haired girl reached her hand up and caressed the side of Inuyasha's face, the painful injury that marred his skin she inflicted vanishing. She smiled at him and said sorry again before picking up Shippo. "Im sorry if I scared you Shippo." she smiled at him, ruffling his auburn hair.

Shippo Smiled at her and was about to talk but Kagome spoke first. "Im going to go for a walk...Calm down a bit." She waved her hand slowly as she walked away, her back to the others. Shippo blinked and crawled up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She just hasn't been the same lately..." Shippo sighed from his perch. Inuyasha nodded and watched her walk away.

"I'll let her calm down, no sense in me getting attacked again." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms with a huff and walking towards a large tree, leaping upwards with Shippo into its protective leafy branches. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged knowing glances with one another as they walked inside with Kuwabara.

"That was...odd.." Kuwabara said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Yusuke leaned against the sink. "I don't get it. Kagome isn't a youkai, so why'd she have fangs? And that cresent moon on her forehead. What was all that about when she went psycho on Inuyasha?" Kuwabara asked nimbly.

"I'd like to know that myself Kuwabara." Kurama said from where he sat across from Kuwabara. "I'll rack Shippo for Information later. I noticed Kagome and Inuyasha are like brother and sister. And if my assumptions are correct, than they performed some sort of blood transfusion. But what I don't understand, is that marking. Inuyasha does not bear the marking of the royals. So where did she accumulate that I wonder..." Kurama drifted off into his own world of twisted unusual rational thinking.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and pushed his tense body away from the sink. "Well, Im not one who just sits around and waits for the answer's I want. So Im going to go confront Kagome." Yusuke announced, walking outside.

"Theres no stopping him is there?" Kuwabara grimaced, not liking the idea's he got as results of what Yusuke would say.

"Unless you intend to get pummeled, then no." Kurama scoffed, watching the elegant chocolate eyed teen walk in the direction Kagome had gone off in.

Inuyasha glanced at Yusuke walk in pursuit of Kagome and coughed to gain his attention. "Watch out for that temper of hers." Inuyasha warned then grew silent again.

Yusuke nodded and kept going. He walked through the shrubbery of the underbrush and ended up on the outlining property of the Shrine. "Hmm...I wonder where she went..." Yusuke said to himself, jumping in shock when Hiei rested his hand on his shoulder from behind. "Holy fuck Hiei, you scared the living hell out of me. Damn!" Yusuke grumbled.

Hiei smirked inwardly and rolled his eyes. "The onna is over here." Hiei motioned, shifting silently in the direction Kagome was in.

"How'd you know?" Yusuke asked, blinking with surprise.

"I've been watching her. She's one puzzle I cant figure out. I cant get into her head, I cant read her emotions, and its pissing me off." Hiei hissed, jumping into a tree where he had a good view of Kagome's back.

Yusuke stood speechless for a moment, honestly shocked that Hiei had A) told him what he was doing, and B) admitting that he took interest in Kagome. A HUMAN. He shook his head and stood beneath the tree Hiei was perched in and watched Kagome.

Kagome had managed to get halfway into the raging river and was currently sitting on a rather large rock in the middle, legs drawn up to her chest. Her fingertips were covered in a reddish goop, no doubt clay, and was tracing something onto the rock she sat atop. Kagome glanced down at her bandaged arm and tugged at the fabric, the material unraveling to show her strange marked arm with the burns. "This damn arm..." She sighed.

"Hiei, she has the same thing as you do on your arm...For that dragon of the darkness technique...how odd." Yusuke said, Hiei not even acknowledging him.

"I know this detective. I want to know why..." Hiei spoke swiftly while still watching her.

Kagome growled and smeared the writing she had on the rock from the clay, the smearing material glowing a bit. "God damn you Sesshomaru." she huffed, a crackling sensation running through the air.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked up at Hiei whose eyes were narrowed from the odd sensation.

A crackling portal appeared on the opposing side of the river and out stepped Lord Sesshomaru in all of his royal glory, his emblem of the cresent moon appearing on Kagome's forehead as he appeared.

"You Rang Kagome?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**Gah. Well, theres a loooooong awaited chapter for all of you. Im terribly sorry again for the delay, I admit as an updater im kinda worthless lol. Anyways R&R for me kay? **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyoneeee. So I know its been like forever but as I was flipping through my emails I popped into looking at a review that someone sent me which made me log onto the site for the first time in like years. Considering that im almost 20 now, working, in college, and loves to party, ive grown away from the whole anime seen. However, if I find the time one night with nothing to do im going to try and scrape my brain to write up some new stuff for you guys. Haha by the way my readers, you wont believe how long it took me to figure out how to update my stuff haha.


End file.
